Cressida Williams
Cressida Vivienne Malfoy (née Williams) (b. 3 August 1980) was a pureblood witch and daughter of Johnathan and Lydia Williams (née Ainsley). She is also the older sister of Isadora Williams. Cressida and her sister live at Williams Manor in Wiltshire, England. Cressida began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor. She soon became close friends with Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Theodora Nott, Theodosia Nott, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. She quickly formed a rivalry with Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson due to her relationship with Draco Malfoy. She became a Death Eater at age sixteen to protect her family, especially her father who is a defected ex-death eater. Though Cressida was quickly disillusioned with the lifestyle. She was charged by Lord Voldemort with helping Draco kill Albus Dumbledore, Cressida and Draco was unable to complete the task of murdering Albus Dumbledore, which was later taken over by Severus Snape who ended up doing it himself, and only performed her other duties fearfully and reluctantly. Cressida was involved in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, along with other death eaters. Cressida ended up defecting Lord Voldemort hours before the end of the Second Wizarding War, along with the Malfoy Family, after Voldemort killed her father and her pregnancy was revealed to everyone. By 2017, her and Draco had married and had three children together: Cassiopeia, Scorpius, and Jonathan Malfoy. Biography Early Life (1980 - 1991) Cressida Vivienne Williams was born on 19 February, 1980 to Jonathan and Lydia Williams (née Ainsley), who were both born into old, wealthy pure-blood families. Cressida was raised in an atmosphere of happiness that the Lord Voldemort had not succeeded in taking command of the wizarding community, even though her father is a ex-death eater. Even though her parents are purebloods, they don't care about blood or social status. Her father, along with her aunt Sophia, escaped Azkaban due to defecting Lord Voldemort and the testament of his wife Lydia Ainsley. Even though her parents come from pureblood families, her parents raised her to be nice and not prejudiced against muggles, muggleborns, squibs, and half breeds. Though her family never mentioned any muggleborns or halfbloods in their families. Jonathan and Lydia spoiled their two daughters, but made sure it didn't go to their heads. Cressida grew up with Draco, due to their fathers being old friends. She is also childhood friends with Flora Carrow, Hestia Carrow, and Eta Malfoy. Meaning she already had a group of friends when she began Hogwarts. Hogwarts Years (1991 - 2000) First Year Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year Repeated: Seventh Year Eighth Year Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Physical Appearance Cressida is a slim girl with silky light blonde hair, bright blue brown eyes, a fair complexion, and soft, though some sharp, features. She is described to have humble good looks, though at times they can be haughty. In her first 3 years at Hogwarts, Cressida often kept her hair up in either a bun or a high ponytail. Cressida is noted to strongly resemble her mother but have her father's hair and eyes. When Cressida joined the Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort had the Dark Mark burned into her left forearm, which has since faded to a mere scar upon Voldemort's death. During the first five years of school Cressida maintained a relatively healthy look. However, in her sixth year onward, when the stress of her and Draco's mission was getting more intense, she became quite thin, with dark shadows under her eyes and a greyish tinge to her skin. Personality and Traits Magical Abilities and Skills Cressida was a talented witch from a young age and possessed several impressive magical abilities. Her wand was made of cypress, which one should only ever consider placing in the hands of a witch or wizard of with proven nobility. Death Whisper: Cressida ever since she started attending Hogwarts, has been able to hear the voice of the deceased. This ability tends to magnify when she is at Hogwarts and in cemeteries. Love: Although not a prominent ability for Cressida, it should be noted that she was one of the only Death Eaters who was capable of genuine love. She deeply cared about both her parents, her siblings, and her cousins to the point that she would protect and defend them when necessary. Her ability to love was more prominent later on in life. Possessions Wand: Cressida's wand was 13" long, made of cypress wood, and had a phoenix feather core. The wand was manufactured by Garrick Ollivander and was described by him as being "slightly springy". Nimbus 2001: Draco and his parents bought Cressida a Nimbus 2001 as she planned to try out for Quidditch in her second year and as a birthday present on her 12th birthday. Relationships Family Williams Family Tracey Davis Draco Malfoy Olivia Ainsley Children Nieces and Nephews Daphne Greengrass Blaise Zabini Theodore Nott Millicent Bulstrode Flora Carrow Hestia Carrow Eta Malfoy Hermione Granger Harry Potter Ron Weasley Ginny Weasley Luna Lovegood Neville Longbottom Seamus Finnegan Dean Thomas Rubeus Hagrid Remus Lupin Minerva McGonagall Severus Snape Dolores Umbridge Lord Voldemort Dumbledore's Army Order of The Phoenix Etymology Cressida Vivienne Williams Malfoy in French (mal foi) means "bad faith." Appearances My Wizarding Love Life - First Appearance The Star's Rose - Second Appearance Take Me Back to My Childhood - Third Appearance Ashley's Hogwarts Days - Last Appearance Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Williams Family Category:Ainsley Family Category:Everleigh Family Category:Malfoy Family Category:Gryffindors Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Chasers Category:1980 Births Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Hogwarts Class of 2000 Category:Death Eater Category:Pureblood Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower Participants Category:Skirmish at the Room of Requirement Participants Category:Skirmish at Malfoy Manor Participants Category:Irish Individuals Category:British Individuals Category:Married Individuals Category:Hogwarts Prefects Category:Twins Category:Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Personnel Category:Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creature Heads Category:Duelling Club Members Category:Blue Eyed Individuals Category:British Ministry of Magic Category:Draco Malfoy's Romantic Relationships Category:Death Eater Defectors Category:1994 Quidditch World Cup Attendees Category:Plot to kill Harry Potter Participants Category:Cheated On Individuals Category:2014 Quidditch World Cup Attendees Category:Witches